


Richie and Eddie Tozier's Interview for Pride Magazine

by astromirage



Category: IT (2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Celebrity Richie, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is a trackstar, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Interviews, Jewish Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie is a genius which is CANON ASF, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, eddie is just babey, rich and eds are big gays, richie is just babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The one in which Rich and Ed's are interviewed for a LGBTQ+ magazine.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	Richie and Eddie Tozier's Interview for Pride Magazine

"So, I guess we're just going to talk about our life and shit?" Richie comments, his hand in his husbands. 

Someone sitting across from them nods. "Tell us about your childhood, Derry, you know?"

"Bad. To describe it in one word." Eddie deadpans. 

Richie stifles a laugh and nods. "He's not wrong."

"I uh, experienced a lot of homophobia and what not, mostly because I was very touchy feely with my friends, a dead giveaway to me being a big homosexual. I am also Jewish. That didn't help at all. Our town was anti-Semitic as fuck." Richie explains. 

"Yea, he used to kiss my cheek and call me cute. He wasn't being super down low about it. Our friend Stan is Jewish too, so they made a cute duo of bullied Jewish boys. But nonetheless, our hometown sucks fucking dick. I was bullied because I had asthma. Also I was and, still am, a raging hypochondriac." Richie hmms in response to that. 

"It also doesn't because I met my beautiful husband Eddie, there. I also met all my friends there." 

"Oh, yea, of course. The losers club." Eddie nods. 

"I'm friends with famous people like Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom and Bill Denbrough." Richie explains. 

"You are famous dude." Eddie says, smiling and leaning into him. 

"Oh yea." Richie jokes, kissing his head. 

"What about your high school life?" The interviewer asks. 

"Oh well, Rich is a genius." 

"I am not."

"Don't let him fucking lie. He took all AP classes, he was the valedictorian of our year and got a full ride to UCI. Somehow at the same time he also was the president of the theatre club. And then, he went to college and double fucking majored in political science and music performance because why fucking not."

Richie playfully slaps Eddie on the shoulder. 

"Well my beautiful baby daddy right here-"

"Don't fucking call me that." 

"My baby daddy used to be a track star. He got a athletic scholarship for USC. He's also pretty smart too." 

"What was college like?" 

"I fucking hated it man."

Eddie nods along with what Richie says. 

"I agree, I couldn't see 'Che as much as he was so busy being a genius."

"Let's not go there Mr. Track meet every week." 

"Okay, okay. We were both very, very busy. But we had date night every week." Eddie says. 

"I made sure of it. I had to see this dude." Richie says, pointing at him. 

"We're so cute and gay and cheesy babe." Richie teases. 

"Shuttup Rich."

"You called Eddie your baby daddy. Care to expand?" the interviewer smiles. 

"Always! Well, after we got married, about 2 years later, we looked into adoption. And eventually we adopted a beautiful, 12 month old baby girl Annalise Eve Tozier." Richie is excited and happy to talk about his kids. 

"Yes! Our babies, I fucking love them!" 

"How's fatherhood treating you two?" 

"It's been hard! But so rewarding, we've had Annalise for 6 years. We can't forget Stanley Andrew Tozier, the name is a coincidence, who we adopted 2 years ago, he's 3 right now! They are my pride and joy. I love them to bits." 

"I'm also super excited about fatherhood. I mean I had my doubts, obviously, I was nervous and scared shitless. But with Eddie here with me I knew I could do it. And I have been doing fine I think." 

Eddie smirks and caresses his husbands cheek. "That was cute Rich." 

Richie locks eyes with the interviewer and they nod. 

"So what was the wedding like?" 

"Beautiful." Richie says quietly. 

"Ethereal." Eddie says in unison. 

"Richie wore a white, lace trimmed suit and he looked stunning. He uh, wore a lacy veil and it made me laugh but it looked fantastic." 

"Eddie wore this blue, almost white suit. It brought out his eyes. He looked like an angel." 

"We got married when we were 22, we had been saving for years. When we got enough we immediately sprung on this farm for the venue." Eddie explains, rubbing Richie's hand. 

"Why so young?" 

"Well we'd been together since we were 14 years old. It wasn't like we had barely been together. At that point we had been together for 8 years." The taller says. 

"Impressive, any breaks or anything like that?" The interviewer asks. 

"No actually, because we've known each other since birth, we just got each other and knew if we were fighting, it was time to take a breath and calm down. I never wanted to not be in a relationship with Richie. He may annoy the shit out of me but he's my moon and stars." 

"Wow." Richie mutters, kissing Eddie lightly. 

"I'm not that poetic but yea, basically that." The spectacled man says, caressing Eddie's hand. 

"So, if I can ask, when did you guys know you were gay and how?" 

Eddie nods and leans into Richie, setting his head on his shoulder. 

"I will absolutely answer that." Richie says smiling. "I know I act like a little shit and act like I'm not totally competent but what I'm about to say in preface to my answer is real fucking important." Eddie looks up, curious. "There is no age to knowing, you could be 12, 6, 50 or 90. When you know, you know and whenever that is, it's okay. And however you find out, it's okay." 

Eddie smiles at Richie's insightful answer. 

"Well, I knew that I was gay when I saw this dude," He says, turning to his husband. "staring up at the stars, eyes dazzling and cheeks all red and shit. It clicked and I just knew. I was 11 or something." 

"Well, I knew when 'Che came up to me at this quarry we used to swim in and I was so fucking scared to jump off this cliff. He set a hand on my shoulder and said to me "you're braver than you think" before jumping off and looking up at me, waiting for me. I was 12 and I just knew, I was gay." 

"That was beautiful." 

The men blush, and chuckle. 

"I think that's all we need. I just want to thank you guys for being so loudly and proudly gay in such a harsh environment." 

Eddie kisses Richie's cheek and smiles. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:adasonnycarisi


End file.
